


Night Moves

by SweetVennum64



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, F/M, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, One Shot, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:07:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22502239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetVennum64/pseuds/SweetVennum64
Summary: What do you get when you put Bonnie, booze, and Damon in a room together?
Relationships: Bonnie Bennett/Damon Salvatore
Comments: 6
Kudos: 124





	Night Moves

**Author's Note:**

> I have so many Bamon one shots in my head it’s insane! I hope you like this one!

"The hell's your problem?!" She gripes as Damon all but _throws_ her through the front door of The Boarding House.

She stumbles a little in her six inch heels but catches herself with a hand on the wall next to the coat rack. She rolls her eyes as she watches Damon stomp over to the drink cart and pours _another_ bourbon as if he didn't just clean out the bar at the party he all but dragged her from.

" _My_ problem?" Don't you think I should be asking _you_ that question?"

Bonnie frowns, gives up on trying to take her shoes off while standing. Damon didn't exactly clean out the bar by himself.

"What are you talking about?" She still tastes the tequila on her tongue.

The hem of her black strapless dress rises dangerously high when she bends to sit down on the top step of the foyer landing.

Damon licks his lips and grits his teeth. Lets his eyes roam the length of her legs up to where the buttery mocha skin of her thigh disappears behind the fabric. He watches as she undoes the clasp of one shoe, and then the other, before kicking them off and stretching her legs out to cross at the ankles.

She looks up at him when he doesn't immediately answer her. Leans back, placing her arms behind her to rest her hands on the wood floor for support. Raising one perfectly arched eyebrow, she eyes him curiously.

He clears his throat, takes a burning gulp from his glass before grabbing her eyes again. "If I remember correctly, Bon, the whole point of you dragging my sweet ass out of the house tonight was to find a suitable companion for _me."_

She tilts her head. Her full lips turned down in a small frown. He wants to bite them.

"Yeah, Damon." She says. The alcohol has her slurring a bit, her voice low and raspy. "Elena left very specific instructions for you to live your life. And its been two years-"

" _Exactly!"_ He cuts her off. "So explain why I found _you_ grinding your ass all over Mr. Tall, Dark, and Handsome on the dance floor then."

She groans. "Seriously? _That's_ the reason you were suddenly so ready to get outta there?"

"Yes!" He says like it should be obvious why he's acting like a caveman. "You were losing focus, Bon. You're supposed to be my wingman...not..." He waves his hands around awkwardly. "...not offering up the goods to every Joe!"

She chuckles and the throaty sound penetrates him to the bone. When she stands and begins to saunter over to him, he can't help licking his lips as he takes her in. From the red polish on her dainty little feet, to the swell of hips that dip into a slim waist, and all the way up to the long expanse of her neck, slightly skewed by the long layers of hair hanging over her shoulders.

He prays that the alcohol running through her system makes her a little slow on the uptake because if she can read the look on his face right now, he is screwed.

He doesn't know when it happened. He doesn't know how in the hell he even let it happen. But somewhere between her frying his brain when they first met to bonding on the Other Side to being each others strength through Elena's slumber, he fell for Bonnie. He fell for his best friend. And he's so far in he can't tell where he ends and she begins.

Standing directly in front of him now, she plucks the glass from his fingers and takes a slow sip. Her emerald eyes burn into his own as she peers at him over the rim. She grimaces but holds it together. She's a vixen and she has no idea.

"You know. I think sometimes you forget that I'm _actually_ a woman, Damon."

Yeah...she couldn't be more wrong. He snorts.

She huffs, irritated and completely oblivious to his inner monologue, hands him the glass back before crossing her arms in front of her, pushing up her already full breasts. "It has been two years for you. But it has been _twice_ that for me. Who's to say we both couldn't have benefitted from tonights festivities? I have needs too. Contrary to popular belief."

His mouth is dry and he's all but holding his breath because her scent. The spicy-sweet aroma she carries with her burns him. Makes his blood boil in his veins. And all he wants is a taste. Just one taste.

"Well why didn't you say so? I have everything you need to be _fully_ satisfied." He says in that lazy drawl of his.

He'd meant it as a joke. He says things like this to her all the time. In fact, just last week he'd offered to let her use his face as practice for her horseback riding lessons. And she usually follows up with a cute little scrunch of her nose, or a chuckle, and sometimes even a lewd response of her own.

But this time. This time he hears the catch of her breath. That little stutter in her heartbeat. He literally feels her temperature rise as she blushes. He sees something flash in her eyes. Behind the drunken haze he sees heat. Raw and unfiltered heat blazing and bare.

And thats why he does it.

He erases the mere inches separating his body from hers, tangles his fingers into the hair at the nape of her neck. He only has a split second to catch the shocked expression on her face before their lips meet.

She gives a little surprised hum but her lips are still against his own and he thinks he's made a stupid terrible fucking mistake.

But then.

She sighs and opens for him. Lets him slick his tongue inside and claim her mouth as his own. For now, anyway.

Her lips are slick and soft and sweet despite the bitter alcohol she drank tonight. He kisses her deep and slow. Savors every moment in case she never lets him have this again.

She stands on her toes and leans into him so her breasts are pressed against his chest and she's so soft he has to wrap his arms around her, low on her waist, and pull her even closer and she moans into his mouth.

He's instantly addicted to her. No going back for him. And it's simultaneously the best and worst thing he's ever felt in his life. Because what if she backs out? What if she doesn't feel the same way?

She threads her fingers through his hair while she eats at his lips and all thought is lost on him. He dives deeper into her mouth and she's squirming against him, writhing and giving him full access.

When he slides his hands down and over her ass to rest on her thighs, he lifts her easily, wrapping both her legs around his waist. She gasps and rips her lips away from his.

He's already going through withdrawals.

"Damon, wait." She whispers. And it's taking supernatural amounts of control for him not to just _take_ her.

"Maybe...maybe we've had too much to drink..." She says, her eyes low.

He tries his best to keep the whine out of his voice when he asks "Do you want me to stop?"

And he stands there. In the middle of the living room with the most important woman in the world to him straddling his hips with too many fucking clothes on and not enough skin to skin contact and he's about to lose his mind.

She breathes heavily in his face, breath short and stuttering. He can smell her arousal and his mouth is watering. But he will wait for her answer. And no matter what it is, he will honor it. Because he respects her. And he loves her. And he's been in the habit of making her every wish his command for a very long time now.

"No." She finally says, biting her lip. "I don't wanna stop."

He almost collapses with relief.

She giggles against his lips and its musical. He dives back into her mouth, walking them both toward the stairs.

He doesn't know what this all means or where this will take them but he can't worry about that right now because he's finally got Bonnie in his arms and there is no way in hell he's letting her go.

Ever.


End file.
